


After The Hiatus

by ANonnieMouse (A_Damned_Scientist)



Series: Truth Or Dare [3]
Category: Farscape RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 14:42:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1095180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Damned_Scientist/pseuds/ANonnieMouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I got two hands, I can alternate. I can relieve all the tension I want. Worked all summer…”</p><p>“And how’s that working for you, Ben? Coz I have to say, it’s not really doing it for me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	After The Hiatus

**Author's Note:**

> Another C/B PWP, originally conceived as a standalone but now included as part of the Truth or Dare series in order to give us all some sort of story to hang all the smut upon. I was wondering about posting this, as, from the writer’s POV, every smutfic seems to merge into every other one after a while, and one also wonders if anybody is even reading or enjoying these? But hey ho, hopefully this is enough different from the last one to be interesting to someone?
> 
> Once again, this is all fantasy. Lies, you could say. Nothing to do with real people.

The rain beat out a squall on the window of Claudia’s trailer. There was nothing to do on a rainy afternoon like this one was turning out to be but to run lines and rehearse scenes. It was more fun than watching old movies on TV, anyway. Not that Ben or Claudia could see the rain – the blinds were drawn to allow them the privacy they needed to rehearse in comfort, away from prying eyes.

“Aeryn likes the rain. Turns her on,” Claudia remarked with an extra-throaty timbre to her usually deep, sexy voice. Ben tried to suppress a shiver: the things that voice did to his insides were not decent. Doubly so for a married man like him.

“Thanks for that, good to know,” Ben chuckled, causing both their bodies to shake along with his laugh. That was because they were standing, spooned against each other with her back pressed up against him, stood squeezed between the wall and the wardrobe in the short corridor leading to the bedroom in her trailer. They were ostensibly using the dimly-lit, confined space to help to get the feel for the scene they were rehearsing.  It was the only place that was sufficiently confined to stand-in for the darkened access shaft aboard the ruined space station where the scene would be set. However, as it was not strictly necessary for them to be so intimately pressed up against each other just to run lines, Ben had to concede that he might have had ulterior motives for doing so no matter what he had told her about keeping a professional distance from each other.

He’d missed these times with her over the long hiatus between seasons. Missed her. The touch of her, the taste of her, the smell of her – leather and shampoo and a hint of smoke. The constant touching and flirting, and occasionally more, that they had shared on set and in rehearsals over the first two seasons of the show had frequently driven him half-crazy with lust for her. Even if he alternated them his hands could only go so far in substituting for regular physical contact with her.

They’d had sex once, the previous year, and though it had been sensational, afterwards he’d had to tell her it was a moment of weakness, that he couldn’t do it again. He was a married man, after all. She hadn’t been happy about it and neither had he. The rule had driven both of them half-crazy with unresolved sexual tension. Great for the show, not so great for them. He wasn’t sure whether the hiatus between seasons two and three, the enforced period of Claudia Cold Turkey, had been equally bad for his sanity either. He hadn’t been able to shift Claudia from his thoughts, for sure, and once he had seen the outlines for the coming season he knew that the year ahead was going to push the tension between them to a whole new level.

“I just wanted to remind you,” Claudia gave a slight shrug. Yep, it was going to be another of those sessions where she was going to remind him of what he was missing by swearing off of sex with her.

“But it’s not in the script, though?“ Ben teased her, giving in and running his hand through her hair despite his best intentions, her wonderful, thick, raven, apple-scented hair. Stop thinking like that, Mr Browder, he sternly rebuked himself. Remember, no more sex with Claudia. Keep it professional.

“Neither is the state of your dick,” Claudia retorted, gently rolling her ass around him with a flexibility of the hips that was all woman and a sauciness that was all Claudia. Ben’s heart missed a beat. No matter how many times she did it, the way she loved to wrong foot him with a dirty phrase here, a risqué move there, never ceased to leave him both floored and thrilled. And this season promised to be full of opportunities for her to do so. He was going to be having a hard time of it, that much seemed certain. A really hard time, if the state of his dick was a yardstick of things to come.

“I disagree,” he finally managed to bat back. “Looking at the script, I reckon it’s a pretty central prop…”

“Maybe,” She shrugged again, now running a hand up and down the side of his thigh. “In a tight space like this access duct….”

“Access duct? Oh right. Yeah, sure. After you.” He skimmed his hand up and down her hip and thigh now, finally settling with his hand splayed out across her bare, muscular abs. Man, he loved her abs.

“Hmm?” Claudia enquired through pursed lips.

“Just helping you keep you footing. In the duct.” He tried to excuse his gratuitous handsiness. She snorted a chuckle as if to say she knew exactly what he was doing and why. She was probably right. He rubbed his slightly stubbly chin up against the side of her cheek and breathed slowly, loudly and lasciviously in her ear. After all, never argue with a woman, especially her, right?

“So, this special prop…” She licked her lips, turning her head a fraction to facilitate his nuzzling. “Been getting much use, has it?”

“Mmm, so-so,” he gently ground his special prop against her ass, just to show her how much he knew what she meant. Claudia angled her head back in response, exposing a long length of totally kissable neck and giving him a nose full of her glorious hair.

“You smell nice. Have you been scenting your hair again?” He nuzzled her ear with his nose then kissed her gently on the neck, causing her to gasp.

“I thought we weren’t doing that?” Claudia challenged and elbowed him gently in the ribs.

“Doing what?” Ben replied with faux-innocence, still nuzzling her ear. “I’m just running lines back here.”

“Pfft. Yeah, right.” She paused for a few seconds while Ben continued to indulge himself about her neck. “Anyway, I’ve been thinking about us,” Claudia continued. Was that a line from the script, Ben pondered? Yeah, he thought it was. What was his next one? Oh yeah.

“You wanna talk about this now?” Claudia or Aeryn, the question fitted just as well.

“It’s a good time. There’s a lot of pressure, us being so close all the time.” She stretched her arm back again, running it up and down his thigh once more. Then her tone turned more strident, serious and directing. ”Right, now there’s an explosion and….” Claudia used her leg to push herself back off the far wall, knocking Ben off balance as their combined weight fell against the creaking door.

Ben hadn’t quite been expecting Claudia to provide her own special effects but hey…. She was now resting all of her weight against him, and in his attempt to stop them both falling, the hand that Ben had previously had over her abs was now cupping her crotch, while his other hand was now grasping her boob. It was an interesting set of developments, he thought to himself. He wondered how long to leave his hands where they were. They seemed quite comfortable….  why move them?

“Unless tensions are relieved,” Claudia giggled, clearly aware of and amused by where his hands had ended up.

“What do you suggest?” Ben rumbled into her delicious smelling hair. As Claudia didn’t seem inclined to protest he resolved to keep his hands where they were for now. After all, he told himself, it fitted with what their characters might behave in the scene they were rehearsing.

“Ugh…  In the Peacekeepers,” she paused and he heard her lick her lips. ”It was common practice to, uh, reduce fluid levels.” She eased her hand behind her ass and in between their tightly pressed bodies. Ben’s eyes nearly popped out of his head as she began cupping his growing bulge. Even through the leather the feeling was electric. How the hell was he going to cope with months of this without giving in and having sex with her?

“Hmm, Like what?” he asked, momentarily too distracted to remember all of his next line.

“Like sex. We can have sex if you want?”  She intoned huskily, closing her cupped hand ever so slightly to squeeze his cock and balls. She paused for a few seconds before adding. “Ben.” The delay was just long enough to leave it ambiguous whether she was linking his name to the previous statement or just raising a not-as-yet-stated question.

“I’m sure that’s not in the script,” Ben growled in her ear, unable to resist the urge to fondle the boob he was still cupping in his hand and stroke his fingers up and down across her crotch. She started gently gyrating around under his touch, like some sort of exotic dancer. It was all getting very distracting. He could feel his resolve melting away with every second that passed.

“What if it was?” Claudia asked.

“Then I reckon…” Ben struggled to decide where to go next, how to keep sounding cool and in control? And not end up having sex with Claudia again. Maybe if he just kept on with the script it would all work out? “Is this for you or for me?”

“For both of us,” Claudia replied, her words familiar. She was back with the script, too. Great, even though she was cupping and squeezing his dick and his hands were doing similar things on her most sensitive anatomy. It was all legitimately part of rehearsing the scene. Sort of. Nothing to see here. Honest.

She had to be testing his resolve. After that one time, previously, when they’d actually had sex he’d laid it on the line for her: He was a married man, with kids. All the verbal and physical playing around was great. You could even argue it was a totally essential part of their work. He was totally cool with them still flirting like crazy, loved it, even. But the Real Deal, that was Off The Table. Although maybe the couch or the bed would be more comfortable anyway…?

“You know what?” Ben’s hand left her boob and moved up to gently caress the side of her neck. She gasped, sucked in an intake of breath and rolled her head back, brushing his cheek with her ear. “I got two hands, I can alternate. I can relieve all the tension I want. Worked all summer…”

“And how’s that working for you, Ben? Coz I have to say, it’s not really doing it for me….” Claudia asked him directly in her Claudia-voice, totally departing from the script, totally pinning him down to be straight with her.

Spurred on by her remark, Ben’s imagination suddenly betrayed him by conjuring up an all-action fantasy image of Claudia, lying naked on her back in bed, her raised knees parted while she worked on herself with both a sex toy and her own eager fingers. Hell, there was even a soundtrack to his fantasy: cheesy music, a buzzing from the toy and a rhythmic set of sighs and groans from her. He tried to shake the imagery out of his head. What the hell was he doing to himself, allowing himself to have thoughts like that?

“But we can have sex if you want.” Claudia persisted, not willing to let it drop. She paused a beat again. “Now,” she added, once again adding extra emphasis. They were both breathing heavily now, gasping for air. Looking down, Ben was fascinated by her boobs, accentuated rather than concealed under her Aeryn-costume tight green shirt. They were steadily rising and falling, heaving with excitement, with lust, one them still cupped in his hand.

Ben’s next few breaths came in a ragged tattoo while he considered what to do next. Claudia simply continued to gyrate herself against him, a wicked smile on her slightly upturned face.

Then suddenly she pushed off and stepped away from him a couple of paces into the bedroom, turning to face him with her calves up against the foot of her bed. She arched an eyebrow, jutted out her jaw and locked gazes with him as one of her hands moved up and began drawing down the zipper of her shirt. Was she really going to undo it, here, in rehearsal, with just the two of them present? John felt like an oversexed teenager again, terrified but desperately hoping that she would. The zip reached the bottom of its travel, two intoxicating curves of boob sneaking out from under cover as the shirt began to gape open.

“What are you afraid of?” Claudia paused for a beat as the end of the zip unfastened and she moved her hands up to the shoulders of the shirt. “Ben?” She almost spat his name out, taunting him to step up to the plate as she shrugged the shirt off of her shoulders and let it fall to the bed. John’s eyes nearly popped out: they were in a private rehearsal and there was no collapsing floor and no cutaway to another scene to interrupt things. It was just Claudia standing before him, her perfect, pert, naked breasts staring him right in the eyes and challenging him keep up with her.

Her hands fell on the waistband of her leather pants and began to unfasten them, and all the while she was staring him intensively right at him.

Oh frell, Ben thought to himself. There goes my resolve. Claudia arched an eyebrow and began levering the leather pants away from her oh-so-slinky hips.

Months of dreaming about Claudia, followed by a week or two back on set with her, stoking the fires of his desire, kicked in with a vengeance. Ben’s determination not to have sex with her melted like a snowman on a summer’s day. He closed the short distance between them, invading her space, caused her to tumble back onto the bed.

“That’s it!” Claudia laughed triumphantly.

Ben tore at her leather pants, pulling them down off her hips, pausing only long enough to pull her boots off, too. The pants were so tight he ended taking her panties with them – which was just fine by Ben, and probably just fine by Claudia, too.

Her eager hands, meanwhile, had made short work of his own pants and boxers, ripping them open and letting them drop around his ankles. He grabbed her legs, one in each hand, and roughly hoisted them up, dropping her feet over his shoulders, dragging her back towards him across the bed in the process.

“That’s it! Frell me!” Claudia snarled, staying remarkably in character as Aeryn, considering how far they were away from the script now, how hard her hand was clamped around his dick and how furiously she was already pumping him. “Frell me like a Peacekeeper would!”

Ben reached out one hungry hand to knead her boobs, sending the other hand down between their legs to check out her state of arousal.

As soon as his fingers made contact with her labia he could feel how wet she was. He ran his fingertips around and across her clit and slipped one of them inside of her. She gasped, almost snarled, and bucked enthusiastically against his hand. She was practically awash, more than ready for him! The hiatus certainly seemed to have made her just as sexually frustrated as it had him. Maybe more so, judging from her behaviour in the last few minutes. His impression was confirmed as her still pumping hand pushed his dick down, trying to line it up with her entrance. Hell, she wasn’t hanging about! They hadn’t even got all their clothes off! He guessed she wanted to make sure he didn’t have time for second thoughts. She needn’t have worried, he wasn’t having any, his previous resolve not to have sex with her again completely washed away now. He rocked his hips backwards to help her line things up.

“Frell me! Now!” She demanded again as his tip rolled around her entrance, eagerly slipping between her lips as together they found the right place. There! That was it! His whole glans had already disappeared between her labia without even really trying.  The sensation of being back even partly inside her after so long was elating. Satisfied that he had got his cock properly positioned, he thrust his hips forwards and slid home, urged deeper by a wave of contractions from Claudia.

Claudia drew a deep, loud breath, high in her throat. It sounded almost as though he was hurting her as he buried himself as deep into her as he could go. Her hand shot out to one side and, sinews and muscles rippling under her skin, her fingers bunched the sheet. Her back arched and her feet, crossed somewhere behind his head, pulled him closer. Yeah, he was pretty sure it was pleasure not pain she was expressing in her cries and snarls.

Ben hung onto her thighs with both hands and swept vigorously in and out, relishing every second of their ferocious fucking. Claudia thrashed about on the bed, writhing on his dick like something impaled.  Which, in a way, he supposed, she was. Well, if she wanted him to frell her like a Peacekeeper, he guessed this was how it was done: short, sharp and rough: no flowers and no chocolates. And certainly never a please or thank you.

After probably less than a minute of animalistic sex Claudia moved one of her hands down towards where they were joined. He didn’t need to see to know what she was doing. Was she in any way still in character as Aeryn? Possibly. Aeryn was part of the unit, but self-sufficient, too, responsible for herself, not relying totally on others. Taking responsibility for getting yourself off was all just part of the Peacekeeper way 

Ben’s heart was racing, finding the unexpectedly fast and furious sex with Claudia an incredible turn-on. They couldn’t have been going more than another minute or two before Ben could feel himself charging, full steam ahead, towards climaxing. He was enough of a gentleman to be concerned about how Claudia was doing, but then again she seemed to be doing just fine. Her gasping cries alone were testament to that. And besides, if she wanted to be frelled like a Peacekeeper, then he was pretty sure that sensitive, sharing lovemaking wasn’t on the agenda.

Both of them were panting for air now, their deep breaths not supplying quite enough oxygen for the sprint their bodies were undertaking.  Good thing he was nearly there: this wasn’t the sort of sex he could keep up indefinitely.

“I’m coming, babe!” Ben grunted, hammering into Claudia again and again to the somewhat ridiculous accompaniment of loud wet, smacking sounds as the tops of his thighs slapped against the bottom of hers. He almost burst out laughing at the ridiculousness of it all. He probably would have done if it wasn’t for the speed with which he was approaching climax.

“Fine!” That snarl was the only word Claudia managed to squeeze out between gasps for air and angry gasps of pleasure. “Ahh!” a moan started low in her throat, growing in volume, her back arching as it did so.

Ben exploded into Claudia, his balls emptying what felt like six month’s backlog of fluids. His eyes fluttered shut, as he pulled his best ‘Crichton going down the wormhole’ face. He let out a long, low groan and then, shortly after, he toppled over, joining her on the bed in a sweaty, panting heap.

Slowly their breathing returned to normal. He felt Claudia running her fingers through his chest hair and he opened his eyes, coming face to face with her gorgeous, smiling features.

“Tension relieved?” He ventured to ask her once his breathing returned to something like normal, or at least normal enough to allow conversation.

“Absolutely, Commander.” She paused a beat and smirked. “For now. You?”

“Yep, all tensions totally relieved,” Ben answered, unsure now why the hell he had ever told Claudia that they shouldn’t have sex again. There was a long silence while Claudia continued slowly, gently caressing his chest. He might have relived his tensions only a couple of minutes ago, but damn it if his levels of tension didn’t build up pretty quickly again with her around. They’d probably have to have sex again before the day was out or he wouldn’t be able to sleep tonight.

“So,” Claudia eventually spoke up, locking her beautiful blue-grey eyes on his, trailing her index finger across his chest. “Was that better than using your hands?” She smirked triumphantly up at him, already knowing the answer, but needing him to admit it out loud.

“Absofrellinglutely babe. No contest!” Ben smirked back, his former resolve to quit sex with Claudia now lying in tatters. “Better even than both hands at once,” he winked and she laughed. If this was what their rehearsals were going to be like then it really did promise to be a very interesting season indeed.

 

 

The end.  Perhaps. Perhaps not. Let me know.


End file.
